The Tree
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Jade and Beck are childhood friends... How I think they first met. Bade  friendship . One-Shot.


**_A/N: Hi! This is a new fanfic I'm posting... It's a Victorious Bade fic. In some levels it's AU. Anyway..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I don't own The Gashlycrumb Tinies (I own a copy). I don't own Grey's Anatomy. However, I did own an arrangement of jars along my window sill filled with some interesting things when I was around 5..._**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade West, Age 6<strong>

Jade West was walking home alone once again. It was raining, but she didn't mind. It gave her more time to rethink her life. Her childhood so far had been unhappy compared to the other children she knew. Jade didn't mind… on the outside. When she was three, her mother ran away from their little family. Ever since her mother's departure, Jade lived in a large, ivy covered mansion with her father and her nanny… Mostly her nanny. Jade never got the attention she needed growing up. It had been a lonely childhood. Her father was a successful workaholic and was hardly ever home. Whenever he was, there were long awkward pauses and hardly any conversation at all. Jade's nanny spent most of her time watching soap operas on TV, hardly ever paying attention to Jade at all. It had been a quiet life.

**Jade POV**

"I'm home." I shouted from the main hall when I got home from school. I could hear the sounds of Grey's Anatomy blaring from the television. I retreated upstairs to my room. My room was where I could be myself. I went to inspect my jars along the window sill. Excellent. The lump of fat, the dead rat, the butterflies, and the dead snail were all okay. I grabbed another jar from my closet and emptied the contents of my pockets. On the cap of the jar laid some lint, pennies, gum, some more lint, a paper clip, and Bingo!… a thing of fur I found on the way walking home. I gently put it inside the jar and began my homework.

"Jade!" I heard my nanny pounding outside my door. "Unlock this door this instant!"

I sighed and opened the door. "I see someone decided to get off their butt this lovely afternoon." I said sarcastically.

"Jade! I found your monkey fur purse lying around on the floor. You know how I feel about you leaving things around!" My nanny scolded.

The truth is, I couldn't care less. I had three more monkey fur purses lying around in my closet.

"Okay… Goodbye." I said as I started to shut the door. But my nanny was too quick for me. She grabbed the door with her hand.

"Not so fast. Your father has invited you to dinner tonight at 8. Now, I would like you to wear a formal dress and clean yourself. You have an hour to get ready, young lady." she said. She moved her hand and slammed the door behind her.

_Oh great… What does my father want to talk to me about tonight?_ I thought.

I managed to find a black dress in my closet and I wore a pair of black flats and of course a pair of skull earrings.

"Bye, Mimi." I said to my nanny as I walked out the door. Immediately, I noticed my father's black Cadillac Escalade parked in the driveway. I hopped into the back seat.

"Hi daddy." I said with a slight edge to my voice. My dad just nodded and drove.

He pulled out of the driveway and I looked out the window. I noticed a boy who looked about my age looking out the window. The house next door was significantly smaller than my house… I noticed a man and a woman bringing objects out of a mini-van into the house. Before I could watch anymore, my dad drove out of the neighborhood and to the neighboring town.

We both awkwardly sat down in a restaurant in Pasadena. All of the people were wearing fancy clothes and some actually noticed who my father was. We sat down and he began talking. All I heard was blah, blah, blah. That was until…

"Jadelyn, I have high expectations for you. I want to see you take over our wonderful family business when I retire from being CEO." my father stated.

"What? I don't want to boss people around all day long!" I shouted. People were beginning to stare. My dad is the CEO of Pear Inc.

"Now, now, Jadelyn. It's not as bad as it sounds. I only wanted to introduce you to this, so that you'd make choices in the future to benefit you to take on this job." My father said.

I only glared at him.

**Beck Oliver, Age 6**

Beck Oliver was happy. Though he already missed his friends back in Wisconsin, he was happy to move to sunny California. However, he didn't expect the sudden rainstorm, but he was still happy.

"Beck, Beck, sweetheart!" his mother gently awoke the sleeping boy.

Beck groggily gave his mom a smile and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He looked out the window and found a gloomy looking, ivy colored mansion.

"Momma? Are we going to move into that house?" Deep down, Beck wished the answer would be no.

"Of course not, babe. We'll be moving into the yellow house next to it." Beck's mother replied.

Beck was glad. There was a dramatic contrast between the two houses. So far, Beck had lived a wonderful six years of life. Beck's outgoing environment resulted in a positive boy with a bright future. To little Beck, nothing seemed impossible. In his world, girls were icky and heaven is somewhere they don't have to read and can eat congo bars everyday. His mother and father were always there for him. Along with his older brother, Justin. His parents always showed him a positive attitude and loved him very much. Deep down Justin's sarcastic remarks and apathetic ways, he loved Beck very much. Very, very much…

**Beck POV**

Yesterday was a big day for me! I can believe we moved to California! I walked downstairs and found my dad was already at work and my mom unpacking the dishes.

"Good morning, baby boy!" My mom gave me a hug.

"Do you want some waffles for breakfast?" My mom asked. I only nodded and began scoffing down the waffles on the dinosaur plate that lay on a table next to me. As I was eating, I noticed a girl, who looked about my age sitting on a tree in our shared yard. Maybe she'd be my friend… I thought.

"Momma, can I go exploring?" I asked.

"Of course baby." she replied. "Here are some congo bars I made this morning, you can eat them while you explore."

I grabbed the ziplock bag with the congo bars and headed on out the back door. The girl was still there. I got a closer look, and I noticed she was reading.

"Hello, up there!" I shouted cheerfully from below.

"Get lost." the girl shouted back.

"I'm Beck. What's your name?" I asked ignoring her previous remark. I proceeded to climb up the tree.

"I'm going to count to three… One, two… You don't want me to get to three…" it just seemed like she wanted to show off her counting skills.

Finally, I reached the branch where she was perched and glaring at me. She was incredibly pale and was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"You better get down if you want to see your face again. I swear, I will rip it off." the girl warned.

**Jade POV**

This Beck guy sure has guts. He was laughing uncontrollably when I threatened to rip his head off.

"I'm not kidding." I said darkly. He let out the last of his laugh and ceased.

"Okay, will you tell me your name first?" Beck asked.

"Jade. Now, scram!" I replied.

"Where do you live?" Beck asked. Clearly, he didn't get the message.

"What's it to you, stalker?" I asked.

"I'm new in town and I was just wondering…" he said casually. I let out an impatient breath.

"I live in that big house covered in ivy. Any more questions, Mr. Get-to-know-Jade?" I answered his question.

"Nah… I don't have any questions." Beck answered. I went back to reading my book, _The Gashlycrumb Tinies_.

G is for George smothered under a rug. It caused me to smirk.

"Whapp's so punny?" Beck asked with his mouth full.

"What are you eating! Give me some! You're not being fair." I grabbed the congo bar he was eating right out of his hand and shoved it into my mouth.

"Ha!" I said in content. I noticed that my book was now in the hands of Beck.

"Th-th-the Gashelwhycrumbb…" Beck attempted to read.

"No, it's _The Gashlycrumb Tinies_." I said. It's my all-time favorite book. It also happens to be one of the only books I can read.

"Jadelyn West! What is that foul odor coming from your room?" The maid yelled from my room window. Goose darn it! How did she figure out my combination?

"I have to go. Bye Beck." I said hurriedly and ran home.

**Beck POV**

I hate having dyslexia… I found out right before I moved here and my older brother, Justin, keeps making fun of me for it. It's not my fault…

I climbed down the tree and noticed Jade's book. She forgot it!

"Beck Oliver! It's lunchtime! I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches!" My mom shouted from the kitchen window.

"One second!" I yelled back. I ran over to where Jade's house was and rang the doorbell.

"What do you want, Beck?" Jade asked when she opened the door.

"You forgot your book." I said shyly.

"Oh. Well… thanks, I guess." she replied as she took the book and shut the door.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What?" Jade snapped when she opened the door once again.

"Want to have grilled cheese sandwiches at my house?" I asked her sweetly.

"Um… no. Now bye." she said and slammed the door.

"Well, bye Jade!" I said. I ran over to my house, worried that Justin ate all of the sandwiches.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Aww... O.K. I'm so sorry to those who previously commented saying they wanted more. However, my mom's computer was acting up again and I lost the file. :( So until I can get the file back or until I retype the chapter on my laptop, this story is a one-shot. Again, I am very sorry for the inconvenience._**


End file.
